When targeting mobile advertisements to mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, etc.), having reliable location information for real-time bid requests is an important part of conducting a successful targeting campaign. However, many real-time bid requests do not include fine-grained location information, such as latitude and longitude information. For privacy reasons, sell-side platforms typically do not provide any location information. Even further, due to IP address translation, targeters cannot simply look up fine-grained location of IP addresses in a database. This may be because real-time bidding systems do not possess such location information. This may also be because there are concerns with processing and/or storing fine-grained location information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for determining location information from real-time bid requests.